pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Tremere
"Mages… Don't got any reason to trust em'. They're creepy and I think they like it that way." Clan Tremere is one of the youngest vampire clans, having just come into existence during the dark ages. In the little time since then they have made incredible inroads within vampiric society and are arguably the most powerful cla n in the modern nights. This is due in no small part to their strict hierarchy, secretive nature, and mastery of Thaumaturgy, all of which elicit suspicion, fear, and respect from other Cainites. The Warlocks stand as a pillar of the Camarilla and are one of its main defenders, despite the fact that they exist almost as a subsect. Some even go so far as to consider themselves the evolution of vampirism, citing their extreme versatility of blood magic and lack of a true clan curse. The Final Nights have many things in store for the Tremere, however, and the more powerful they grow the more their enemies gather. The other clans The Tremere clan weakness consists of an initiation, which requires neonates must all drink from the blood of the seven elders of the clan when they are created. And while a ritual like this does take place, one which binds a neonate to the clan, that rumour exists simply to obfuscate their true weakness. The Clan The Tremere are the most strictly organized clan bar none, and every member knows where they stand in authority amongst their peers. This creates the illusion of total unison and cooperation for other Cainites, who rarely know anything of the Tremere hierarchy or inner politics. Their Antediluvian, Tremere, sits at the top of the pyramid and supposedly directs the entire clan, though very few have ever seen him or witnessed his hand in action. Many do not believe he is even a real person, but perhaps an ideal of the Tremere cause or a symbol of their unity. Aside from the clan hierarchy, Tremere are sometimes grouped into political factions and houses, which range from cults to distinct colleges of magic or other intellectual pursuits. These groups are generally highly informal and maintain their own organization, if any at all, and some may even at odds with one another. To the rest of Cainite society, however, they always present a unified front. Given their history as usurpers and power-grabbers, they are obsessed with the image and reputation of their clan. The Tremere are one of the primary pillars of the Camarilla in the modern nights, arguably second only to the Ventrue in terms of the support and influence they possess (most of this power comes from the Tremere's near-monopoly of Thaumaturgy, but also from the encouragement for individual Tremere to place clan interests high on their list of priorities). The clan is synonymous with blood magic, a fact that they use to instill fear and envy in others. While they are surely not the first thaumaturges in Cainite history (despite claims to the contrary), their paradigm is one of the most flexible and expansive. The Tremere differ from the other thaumaturges by adopting a uniquely scientific approach to magic, and they encourage active experimentation - the result being a staggering array of thaumaturgical paths and rituals. Of course, no single individual knows every application of blood magic and such knowledge is one of the main forms of barter within the clan. The Tremere are very selective in who they Embrace and normally do so with a mind for the clan's needs, a condition reinforced by the fact that the local regent must give permission for an individual to be sired. Individuals of strong will or aggressive personalities are normally sought, provided they have a clear head and can learn to be a part of the greater whole that is the clan. Candidates were scholars in life, and many dabbled in the occult to one extent or another, though that is not a prerequisite. Of course, there are "rogue" Embraces for the usual reasons, love, political gain, or accident. Regents often have these mistakes killed immediately, with suitable punishment levied against the sire, but there are always exceptions. Soon after being Embraced, Tremere neonates are made to drink the blood of the Inner Council through a ritual called the Transubstantiation of Seven, bringing them one step towards a blood bond to the clan's leaders and ensuring some degree of loyalty to their peers. Afterwards their training begins, even as they continue to grapple with their transformation into a vampire, memorize the Traditions, learn to feed, and so on. These factors lead to a high rate of failure in newly Embraced Tremere, who may go mad or commit suicide. Problematic is the increasing number of free Gargoyles that are making themselves known within the Camarilla and those that are clamoring for more freedoms and rights despite the Tremere's attempts to keep them under their control. Far worse, the Tremere are beginning to take notice of a growing instability in Thaumaturgy with frightening similarities to the failure of the Hermetic arts that spurned Goratrix's experiments and the transformation into vampires. The curse placed upon the Assamite clan has failed, with subsequent efforts to renew it unsuccessful, and the Assassins are hunting them with renewed vigor even as a new faction of sorcerers and scholars seek membership within the Camarilla. The advancements made by the Tremere seem to be met by further setback, and little reassurances is given from the top of the pyramid. Covenants and Sects Members of Clan Tremere are loyal to House Tremere first and then the Camarilla a close second. Tremere very rarely join other covenants. First they rarely if ever come from the type of mortal stock to find much comfort in faith. And many truly believe that the Camarilla is the best option and the Carthians simply weaken the foundation. Some of clan Tremere do infect exsist outside of House Tremere, and that these individuals are generally tolerated to a limited degree so long as they do not offend the Clan proper. As such there are a handful of "Tremere" Anarchs and Autarkis in Kindred society. But god himself could not help these kindred if they decided to start teaching thaumaturgy. House Tremere The main body of Clan Tremere belong to a covenant known as House Tremere. Ostensibly they are the same thing, hence the common wording of "Clan and House Tremere" when they refer to themselves. But House Tremere is also home to servants of the Warlocks. Gargoyles, Revenants, and perhaps even members of other kindred clans. Other then the Revenant families though, none of these learn Blood Magic. Tremere Antitribu Those Tremere who believed that the Camarilla would fall and followed Goratrix into the Sabbat. Though the Tzimisce ensure they never become influential within the sect, the Betrayer's efforts bring them closer together in an ironic imitation of the main clan. Mechanical Systems Clan Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy, Favoured Attributes: Intelligence, or Resolve Weakness: Tremere are more easily Blood Bound. One sip of Vitae puts a tremere at two steps bound rather then one. The Tremere in Portland The Tremere's first presence in Portland was lured by rumors of the three sites of power under Portland, following the Carthian Revolution. Currently, they control none, but their notoriety from their political maneuvering has many Kindred betting that they'll come to claim one or more at some point. For how long they maintain that control, is anyone's guess. Other than the sites of power, the Tremere have taken an interest in other supernaturals around Portland, most notably is a human Mage by the name of Ivan. Their attempts to embrace him were ended when the current Brujah Primogen Derrick Trudeaux, claimed Ivan as a Brujah asset. Lead by Edmund, the Tremere operate out of an unknown Chantry in Portland. Their most notable members include Abraham DuSable, as well as Forrest and Tristan Carter, affectionately called "The Tremere Twins." Recently, Tristan has recruited a native, Colette, to their numbers. It is believed by many Kindred, that they have already begun an intense rivalry with the Ordo Dracul. They are a force to be reckoned with despite having only just arrived. Known Tremere in the Portland/Vancouver area Include: Edmund, Tracy Graves, Forrest and Tristan Carter, Abraham DuSable, and Colette. Category:Clans/Bloodlines